


Intertwine

by xingnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bodyswap, College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Social Media, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingnini/pseuds/xingnini
Summary: An intellectual scholar on the robotics team; a spoiled rich socialite who loves to play sports; with nothing in common, how will their fates be weaved together?





	Intertwine

 

[CLICK HERE TO READ!](https://twitter.com/xingnini/status/1020467244986519552)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is just something that I'm doing because I still have writer's block on the rest of my ongoing fics (including EXOnaut, I'm really sorry),,, it's just that this is something new and I think it'll help improve my creativity in a way, so I hope you'd be able to support me! This has to be read on twitter ^^
> 
> There are more pairings other than Yixing/Jongdae but I don't want to spoil anything :)


End file.
